It's A Gay Thing
by chisles
Summary: An artifact in the warehouse turns everyone a little gay. Set in a perfect universe where Steve isn't dead and everyone is perfect and they're all warehouse agents and I just have a lot of feelings okay. Clauda/Leena. Myka/HG. Pete/Steve. One-shot. Enjoy reading!


Summary: An artifact in the warehouse turns everyone a little gay. Set in a perfect universe where Steve isn't dead and everyone is perfect and they're all warehouse agents and I just have a lot of feelings okay. Clauda/Leena. Myka/HG. Pete/Steve. Enjoy reading!

Pete found himself wandering the aisles of the warehouse while doing inventory. Well, _not _doing inventory was more like it. There were no new cases, no pings, nothing. Myka was probably reading or something boring like that. He ended up near the PeteCave, and decided to grab a cream soda.

He'd discovered that the fridge was being restocked by not only Claudia, but also Myka; she apparently had a soft spot for cream soda. He opened the fridge and something caught his eye. _That's weird_, he thought, _why is there a bandana in here?_

He pulled it out, not noticing the quick pulse that went through his body. Smirking, he put the bandana over his face like a cowboy, and hurried towards the warehouse library. He peeked around the corner, seeing Myka, who was doing exactly what he guessed: reading. He jumped out with his tesla charged. "Put your hands up, ya dirty robber!"

"Pete!" Myka stood up quickly to snatch the bandana off her partner's face. "You're not very convincing. This is a rainbow bandana. _So scary._"

"C'mon Mykes! Can't you just play along?" Before Myka could answer, Steve came into the library and raised him eyebrows at Pete and Myka's closeness.

"Am I interrupting something…?"

Blushing bright red, Myka stepped away from Pete. "Of course not."

Steve nodded unconvincingly as he noticed Pete looking at him very weirdly. "Pete?"

"You look _awesome _today, Jinksy."

"Uh, thank you?"

Pete walked up closer to him, taking in a big whiff. "Is that new cologne?"

Steve opened him mouth to answer, but was cut off as Pete abruptly kissed him smack on the lips. As much as he tried to push him away, Pete was bigger and stronger; therefore he ended up against the wall with Pete still kissing him. Pete did _not _know how to kiss guys.

Myka watched with her mouth open as the two groped each other. She fled the room to go to the office, where H.G. and Claudia stood over the computer. Myka felt uneasy at the way her heart skipped a beat when she saw Helena. They didn't seem to notice her yet, involved completely with what they were doing.

"You will not _believe _what just happened," Myka said, setting the bandana down on the table. Two pairs of eyes focused on her as she continued: "Pete just kissed Steve."

H.G.'s mouth twitched in amusement as her eyes glanced towards the bandana. Claudia groaned. "Really? Steve does not need another straight guy pining for him."

"It was weird."

Claudia walked over to the table and grabbed the bandana from the table. "What's this?"

"Pete had it on. I thought that maybe it was Leena's. Maybe you could go give it to her?"

Claudia didn't say anything else, and she ran towards the umbilicus, on her way to the Bed and Breakfast. Myka didn't notice it when H.G. sauntered over to her, as she was overcome with a sharp pain in her head. When it went away, she looked up to see Helena standing in front of her.

"Are you all right, darling?"

"I…," Myka trailed off, her gaze focused on Helena's lips. "I really want to kiss you right now," she said, her voice confused.

"Why don't you?" Helena's eyes glimmered with mirth as she stepped even closer.

Myka's breathing got shallow as H.G. reached a hand behind her neck. She was pulled towards the shorter woman in a quick gesture, their lips connecting softly. It became stronger and more passionate as hands moved everywhere. When they separated, Myka spoke in gasps. "We should check on Claudia."

"Why ever would we do that?"

"I think the bandana is an artifact."

Helena nodded slowly. "So, it's the bandana's effects that are making you do this?"

"No!" Myka reached out and grabbed H.G.'s hand. "No. I've wanted to do that for a long time… But never had the, uh, the confidence."

"Right. Well, we should go check on Claudia. I'll go and get Pete and Steve."

"Meet you at the B and B." She watched as Helena went towards the library. Grabbing a neutralizer bag, Myka headed after Claudia.

She arrived at the Bed and Breakfast about ten minutes later and ran inside. She found Leena and Claudia on the couch; and they definitely were not sitting. Myka covered her eyes. "Guys!"

Claudia snapped away from Leena as if she'd been slapped. "Myka! What the frakk are you doing here?"

"The bandana is an artifact," Myka said as she ran over to it. As she was pulling on her gloves, H.G., Pete, and Steve ran in. She dropped it into the neutralizer bag and every one flinched away at the spark. Pete breathed a sigh of relief as he glanced over at Steve.

"I don't want to kiss you anymore! Sorry, Jinksy."

Steve looked absolutely repelled. "No problem, man. No problem."

Claudia glanced over at Leena. "Wait, so the bandana makes you _gay_?"

Myka shrugged, setting down the bag. "I'm not sure. I don't even know whose it is."

"Well maybe—"

"It belonged to Craig Rodwell," Helena offered, cutting Claudia off. "He helped organize the first 'Pride Parade'. I'll admit, it took me a while to know what that meant."

"Sorry to steal your gay thunder," Claudia muttered, inching down the couch back towards Leena.

"Helena, you had something to do with this?"

"I may have put it in Pete's refrigerator, only because I wanted you to have the confidence to do what I knew you've wanted to for a while."

"Wait," Claudia interrupted. "If it makes you gay, then why do I still want to kiss Leena?" she turned to Leena. "And _why _did you let me kiss you?"

"Darling, it doesn't make you gay, it makes you act on what you've wanted to do for a while." Helena and Myka shared a knowing smile, while Pete's eyes widened. Claudia looked over at Steve, who looked horrified.

Claudia couldn't contain her laughter. "Well _this _is a twist."


End file.
